Mischief in Beautiful Eyes
by serenity1999
Summary: During the dark times of the first war, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and a certain redhead find hope in the birth of a new child.


Mischief in Beautiful Eyes

By Serenity1999

Chapter One

Now there are many things in both the muggle and wizarding world that could confuse one Sirius Black to the point of insanity. History of magic, runes study, girls,….though the one thing that had always managed to make his head swim, was muggle machinery.

At the moment Sirius Black was being graced with the honor of standing in front of what was supposedly called a blending machine, or was it called a mending machine? He didn't know or cared. All he knew was that he could see the little packets of food in the glass box, but could not find a way to get at them.

It was just when he was reaching for his wand and planning on blasting the thing open, that he felt a quick and none too soft slap on the back of his head.

"And what may I ask, do you think you're doing?"

Sirius turned to regard his good friend and book nerd, Remus Lupin. As he took in his friend's exhausted face and ragged appearance, he found it truly amazing just how much he look like his werewolf self on so little sleep. Sirius had always tried to keep his distance when Remus was in a bad mood, for he had found out long ago that it did not take a full moon to bring out the wolf in Remus. Sadly, he had found that out the hard way.

After a few more seconds of curious observation, Sirius's contemplating expression settled into a scowl. "Me hungry." He spoke in a slow and cave like voice. "Have not eaten since the sun was high."

Now it was Remus's turn to mimic the scowl. "Yeah? And who's fault is that?" Completely ignoring the puppy dog eyes from Sirius, Remus casually leaned against the vending machine. "If I get you something to eat, will you **please **help me calm poor James down? He's been a complete wreck even since we got here, and I'm afraid he's going to lose it if we don't help him see reason." Giving the most concerned face he could muster, Sirius nodded his head with enthusiasm and ignored Remus's suspicious glare. He also made a mental note to take a bathroom brake as soon as possible, with the state James was in he was not going to touch him with a ten foot pole.

"Very well what do you want?"

"Ummmm…how about those, they look ok." Pointing to a small packet of biscuits, Remus pulled out a bunch of funny looking coins and fed them to the machine. With a start the device jumped to life before producing the mushed packet of biscuits and going to sleep once more.

"Here!" Remus shoved the food to his chest before stalking back to the plastic chairs to the side of the waiting room. Following his example Sirius followed, but not before giving the machine a swift kick for being un-corporative.

"Don't move pillow." Grumbling slightly at the new weight on his shoulder, the black haired man shifted under the mop of sandy locks. "Yeah, and what am I suppose to do?" "Shut up and eat your biscuits."

A few minutes of silence followed with nothing more than the crumpling of food packets, and James's mummers of **anything** that could go wrong. Choosing to ignore James's whimpers, Sirius took the time to study the strange muggle room. Other than the odd toys pilled in a corner where a few small children waited with their parents, the room was fairly simple. White counters, stiff chairs, the only thing remotely interesting was perhaps seeing a muggle boy with a bone being oddly projected out of his arm. If there was one thing Sirius could say for the muggles, it was that they were pristine and _dull._

"_Why in the world Lilly would want to come here is beyond me." _ Sirius shifted, causing Remus to stir, while he contemplated this particular thought. _"Who knows what being born in a muggle hospital might do to the kid." _ Taking another bight of the biscuits Sirius smirked. _"Though it's not like having James as you're father will classify you as normal."_

"Sirius…"

"I thought you were asleep." The response sprayed them both with crumbs. "Sirius I want to know why your best friend is married to a muggle born, and you never bothered to learn a thing about muggles!"

Sending a glare at the man who dare use him as a pillow, Sirius shifted his weight to face the only half conscious Remus. "Of all the stupid questions….what I want to know is why babies feel they have to be born in the middle of the bloody morning!" Besides a few grim nods from the muggles, and a groan from Remus, Sirius got nothing more as an answer to this puzzling question.

"This is absolutely nothing compared to taking care of Lilly these past few months." Running a hand through his already mussed up hair, James Potter glanced towards the double doors they had taken his wife through many hours before, she had a talent for catching an insult a mile away. The coast clear James sighed and sat next too his two best friends, that is before he missed the chair the first time.

"You guys were never around long enough too see what she was really like." He paused here to let his words sink in. "Her back pains, the sleepless nights, cramps, mood swings, that fact that she was always hungry though could never stomach anything for more than an hour….."

Tuning James out was a skill learned within an hour of meeting him, and it was now that Sirius took the time to use it. At the moment the last thing he needed was to become more stressed worrying about the mother, he had enough worry for the kid alone! Despite Sirius's calm, cool, and collected appearance, on the inside he was even more freaked out than James.

"_Godfather…"_

Who in their right mind would appoint him Godfather! Remus was the one who knew how to manage these kinds of things. Of course thanks to the Ministry's laws there was no way Remus could ever be appointed to official Godfather. It was times like these where Sirius wondered how in the world the wizarding community could function under such a idiotic government, and also what in the world he had gotten himself into…

"…..What if they hurt him, or he's sick, what if he has some type of strange disorder, dear god what if they drop him on his head! You guys **do** remember what happened to Mungdungus Fletcher don't you!"

Coming back to the present Sirius jammed his elbow into the lightly snoring Remus, awaking him just in time to hear the end of James' s 'beautiful' speech.

"Come on Remus! I can't listen to him anymore!"

Remus sighed while using what little strength he had left to push himself back up into a sitting position. A blast of pain shot through his back and neck in response to the sudden movement, through he pushed it to the back of his mind to worry about later. He had after all been trying to sleep in a chair, and being a werewolf he had learned how to cope with pains long ago.

Half of his mind was screaming at him to ignore James and Sirius and go back to sleep. Saying that it was nothing knew for James to be freaking out and it was a part of becoming a parent. Though the other half of his mind knew that if he didn't calm James down he would most likely end up hurting himself. Or worse, hurt someone else and Remus end up being blamed for the whole thing. That did seem to happen a lot and they were surrounded by muggles….

Remus wearily turned his attention to James, whose eyes were pleading him to prove him wrong. Remus knew that look all too well, it was the same one James used when he wanted help getting a date with Lilly, though this time the look had a hint of true desperation in it. Remus also knew that at that stage in the game James really had needed help, and quite possibly still did.

"Listen James, prongs, buddy, pall, you have got to listen to us when we say that _everything is going to be ok_"

When he was sure James was not going to go barging into the delivery room he continued.

"First off we do not know if the child is going to be a he, we may very well end up having a girl born into the family. And no-" at this he through a glare at Sirius "–that does not mean we should think any less of her."

Sirius merely gave him an innocent smile, or as innocent as Sirius Black could get. "Hey don't look at me, I really don't give a damn what sex the kid is as long as I can try and get a Beater out of him. And besides do you really think James could produce a girl? The only talent he's got to pass down to his kid is how to chase after them, and even then he needed all the help he could get from us."

"He's going to be a seeker you horny dog and that's final!"

Realizing that the two men were about to get into one of their "Quidditch Debates" Remus quickly cut in.

" –Second of all, I will admit that Dung was not……well…._normal_ after he was dropped on his head, but I doubt that was the cause. I'm pretty sure those things are genetic…." A loud snort from Sirius caused many people to turn, his best friends included. " Well than, if all of that's genetic, than there's no worry about the kid being normal now is there?"

Sending a glare at the now chuckling Sirius, James got up to once again start pacing. "Stop it guys, I'm serious!"

"No your not, I am!"

"SHUT UP!"

In a flash both Sirius and Remus had ceased laughing and were staring into the angry face of a soon to be father. Though as quickly as the anger had come, is was gone, and James's face crumbled into nothing but concern and shocked despair. "I can't believe you guys would joke about this! You were there when Dumbledore told up about-"Here he stopped, unsure how to go on and settled on dropping his voice down to a near whisper. "-about the, well…you know. That my kids in dancer because of some damn prophesy. We-are-at-war!" Each word was enunciated by James pounding on his chair, capture the attention of some very curious muggles.

"Prongs keep your voice down!" Scanning the area for any strange onlookers, Sirius bent down close to talk with James. "Prongs we don't even know the details of this thing, all Dumbledore said was that it involved your kid and…" He gulped. "…Voldemort, and that you guys need to go into hiding as soon as he's born. For all we know it could say that your kids going to become the next Dark Lord!" Looking into the furious face of James, and the shocked one of Remus, Sirius blanched. "Sorry…"

Shaking his head at Sirius and slumping back into his chair, James stared ahead, into a world only he could see. "I can't lose them you guys….I….I just can't. Hell, this kids not even born yet and I feel like I would crumble and die if any harm came to him. Guys.." James looked at them and for the first time tonight they both realized how dangerous a life they were living. "Guys, if anything should happen to me….to Lilly…you'll take care of our kid…right?"

Sirius recoiled as if slapped. "Don't be a prat James! Your not going any-"

"Promise me!"

Sirius stopped, staring at James's fierce protective aura, but with a shield of denial surrounding himself. "No…you…you can't…"

"James-" Remus cut them both off and leaned between the too. Glancing once at Sirius he turned his full attention to James.

"We promise."


End file.
